J'aimerai t'aimer en entier
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Cette fois-ci, Chat Noir ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il devait savoir. Il le devait parce que son amour l'étouffait et qu'il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. [LadyNoir]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 23h**

 **Thème : Identité**

 **Pairing : LadyNoir**

 **Fandom : Miraculous**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Le fandom et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire vient de mon grand cerveau pas très rangé :P**

* * *

Le bip bip résonna comme une dangereuse annonce. Ils ne leur restaient que deux points chacun avant que leurs véritables identités ne soient dévoilées. Mais Chat Noir ne supportait plus d'ignorer qui il avait comme équipière. Ça allait le rendre fou s'il ne savait pas. Et comment avoir réellement confiance en quelqu'un qui nous cache un pan entier de sa vie ?

Il attrapa la main de sa Lady avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît.

Elle lui lança un regard attendrit, pensant qu'il voulait une fois de plus lui faire un baisemain avant de la laisser partir. Mais il n'en fit rien, et une légère lueur d'angoisse assombrit ses yeux.

« Chat Noir ?

\- Dis-moi qui tu es. »

La surprise lui coupa la parole, avant que la panique mal dissimulée derrière la colère ne lui fasse vivement retrouvé ses sens.

« Non. On était d'accord. Pas de révélation de ce genre entre nous. C'est important qu'on ne sache pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me cacher ça ?

\- C'est pour notre sécurité !

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je te connais, Ma Lady. »

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la croire ? Elle ne disait que la vérité. Si leurs identités étaient révélées, ils pourraient avoir bien plus de problèmes. Mais en étant parfaitement honnête, ce n'était pas la seule raison…

« De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Qu'il nous arrive malheur. »

Les yeux félins se plissèrent, alors que la coccinelle avait baissé la tête. Il lui attrapa le menton, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps. Son regard acéré se fixa dans celui apeuré.

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

Le dernier _bip bip_ sembla rugir aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle sentait sa colère et son incompréhension. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans ses muscles, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux fatigués par le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Elle savait aussi qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et la peur s'envola soudain.

« Tu vas me détester. »

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Comment pouvait-elle craindre une chose aussi stupide ? Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir un autre sentiment que de l'amour pour elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en doutait ?

« Je suis trop différente quand je ne suis pas Ladybug. Je suis maladroite et horriblement timide. Je bafouille. Je ne fais que des erreurs. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire correctement, c'est le dessin. Je suis nulle. Et tu vas t'en rendre compte si tu me connais, alors je ne veux pas. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était un peu blessé qu'elle le pense si faible de ses sentiments. Qu'importe ses défauts, il adorait tout chez elle. Et d'après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne ferait que l'aimer plus encore. Puis une idée ahurissante traversa son esprit :

« Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

« Et bien… On est une bonne équipe alors se serait dommage de tout gâcher, non ?

\- Ma Lady, le mensonge ne te va définitivement pas. Tu sais que je t'adore, alors n'hésite pas à me le dire aussi.

\- Je… Je t'aime… bien. »

L'immense sourire qu'il afficha lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Il était splendide ainsi, sans sa malice qui ne semblait pourtant jamais le quitter. Puis un dernier bip déchira cet instant merveilleux et sous la surprise, il relâcha son étreinte.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner et de s'accroupir avant de redevenir Marinette.

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se cacher encore un peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, surtout après son aveu. Ce serait encore plus dur de voir la déception dans ses yeux si magnifiques. Mais seuls deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et elle sentit un front se poser sur son omoplate. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle l'entendit respirer son odeur. Il était beaucoup trop près. Et sa voix arriva avec une pureté et une sincérité désarmantes :

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te regarde, je ne le ferais pas. Mais sache que tu es très bien comme tu es, Ma Lady, autant en vengeresse diaboliquement belle qu'en jeune fille ordinairement maladroite. Tu auras mon cœur quoi qu'il arrive. J'aimerai juste que tu me fasses confiance. »

Elle inspira un grand coup.

Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Elle pouvait sûrement au moins lui révéler qui elle était vraiment. Ce serait un bon retour des choses. Et puis, elle-même saurait qui elle avait réellement en face d'elle. Ce fut la curiosité qui remporta la bataille. Elle baissa doucement ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux. Après quelques secondes, ses doigts vinrent caresser la chevelure solaire de son partenaire et il releva doucement la tête.

Il allait enfin savoir. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'adorer de tout son être.

Le visage de Marinette rencontra celui d'Adrien.

* * *

 **Lol. Vous n'aurez pas les réaction :P**

 **Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai respecté le thème ? Et les caractères des personnages ? Comme c'est mon premier OS sur la fandom... :)**


End file.
